Anger Management
by Klainiac1427
Summary: Kurt has two idiotic interns that make him fume at the seams with anger. How does he manage it? Well, he has Blaine to help him calm down. Sequel to Anger Issues! future!fic married!Klaine


**Hi guys! I have loved seeing all of the people who have viewed and even some who have favorited Anger Issues! That was my first story I have ever written and I had a blast doing so. I hope you all enjoy the sequel to my first story, I loved writing it! Enjoy! **

Anger Management

Kurt was fuming. He quickly paced around the room wanting nothing more than to have Blaine home. He needed release. Janet and Raquel were getting on his last nerve. His designs were now being delayed because of their fuck up. He really didn't know why he kept them; he could just fire their asses and get better replacements. They were just interns.

"Where the fuck is he?!" Kurt screamed to no one. He was in no mood to be denied what he so desperately needed. And he needed Blaine so he could mercilessly pound him into their bed for hours until both of them were too exhausted to move.

Kurt heard the apartment door being open and raced down the stairs.

"Kurt? I'm home, sorry I was late, one of my students kept me to talk about the upcoming concert." Blaine had placed he keys in the bowl right by the door to their apartment. He was looking at the mail he grabbed on the way in.

"We need to renew our subscription to Vog-" Blaine gasped as Kurt threw him back against the kitchen table, gripping onto Blaine's shirt like a vice.

Kurt moaned desperately into Blaine's mouth. They both struggled for dominance but Kurt won by dragging his teeth across Blaine's lower lip causing an elicit moan from Blaine's mouth to escape. They pulled apart for a moment. "Jeeze Kurt, warn me will ya. I barely got through the door."

"I want to fuck you."

"Cutting to the chase are we?" Blaine said smirking. Kurt never seized to amaze Blaine when he was angry. He thought it might be the best sex he ever had with Kurt. He just took total control and that was the best turn on for Blaine.

"Enough talking, get naked."

"Yes sir," Blaine saluted half teasing. The way Kurt was looking at him so lust blown made Blaine take off his clothes as quickly as possible.

Kurt decided Blaine was taking too long so he grabbed at his husband's tight black slacks and tore the button open, pulled the zipper down and yanked the pants right off of Blaine. Now clad only in deep green boxer briefs with a significant hard on Kurt pushed Blaine back down onto the kitchen table kissing him furiously.

"Why am I the only one naked here?" Blaine said panting.

Kurt relented and pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it behind him. He popped his pants button open and pulled his zipper down. He let his pants drop to his ankles showing that he too was sporting an erection in his briefs.

He then mounted Blaine on top of the kitchen table grinding their erections together letting out a throaty moan.

"Shit, Kurt." Blaine's hip jolted upwards trying to get as much friction as he could. "A-As hot as this is...c-can we take t-this...to the bedroom."

"Y-yes, yeah come on." Both panting and trying to keep their lips sealed together, they made their way up to their bedroom. Blaine dragged his fingers down Kurt's back reaching the waist and of his boxer briefs. He pulled them down and Kurt stepped out of them. Blaine tore his off as well, then pushed Kurt onto the bed. Kurt moved up closer to the front of the bed reaching his hand out for Blaine. Once they intertwined their hands Kurt pulled Blaine on top of him legs tangling together.

"Unff, god you are so hot." Kurt breathed. Kurt grabbed the lube off of their nightstand and handed it to Blaine. "Prepare yourself for me. I want to watch."

Blaine's eyes grew darker and positioned himself so Kurt had a good view. He popped the cap off and put a generous amount on his fingers. He reached around to his crack and started to tease his hole before pushing one finger in. He gasped and pushed it in farther thrusting his hips down. He piled out and coated his fingers with more lube. He thrusted two more fingers into his puckered hole. He started to shake with pleasure when he pushed three fingers into his tight hole moaning and whining all for Kurt to see. Kurt was palming his own cock just at the sight of his husband fucking himself on his own fingers.

"Enough, let me fuck you now." Kurt said desperately. Blaine whimpered at the empty feeling when he pulled his fingers out. "Get on all fours." Blaine did as Kurt told him to. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's back placing kisses sweetly down his spine.

Blaine sighed, "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Now fuck me, please." Blaine pleaded.

"Of course." Kurt placed a liberal amount of lube on his cock, not dealing with condom. Blaine loved the feeling of Kurt being bare inside of him. Kurt lined the head of his cock to Blaine's glistening hole. He pushed in slightly just so the head was surrounded by Blaine's heat. He waited for Blaine to push back onto him telling him to move. Kurt felt him going in a bit deeper. "You ready?"

"Yes Kurt, move now." Blaine rasped out. Kurt pulled out and slammed back into Blaine. Both moaning, pleasure coursing through their flushed bodies. Kurt started to get a rhythm going in and out of Blaine, hips slamming against his husband's ass. The sounds of wet skin slapping together and moaning could be heard throughout the room.

"Harder, Kurt...unnggg..." Blaine said ramming his hips back to meet Kurt. Kurt changed the angle a bit and Blaine screamed knowing Kurt hit his prostate.

"Ahhhh! KURT! Please god, don't stop, ahh..." Kurt kept pounding right on Blaine's prostate making him shout and moan illicitly. Kurt's chest was slick with sweat sealed to Blaine's back as the kept rocking together getting closer to the edge.

"I'm so close, babe..." Kurt said.

"Me too... touch me." Blaine gasped out. Kurt reached around to Blaine's neglected cock and started running his hand up and down Blaine's shaft in sync with him pounding his cock into Blaine.

"Yes! Kurt, right there!" Kurt was pounding into Blaine mercilessly. His thrusts were becoming erratic and harsher as he was reaching his orgasm. Kurt kept thrusting into his husband reaching his release.

"I'm gonna come..." Kurt rasped out. Three more thrusts and Blaine was coming into Kurt's hand and the sheets below them. Blaine clenched around Kurt sending him over the edge as well shooting his hot come into Blaine. Kurt thrust a couple more times riding out his orgasm before it became too much. They both collapsed on the bed panting and trying to get their heartbeats under control.

"Wow..." Blaine said still dazed from coming so hard moments before.

"Yeah..." Kurt replied.

Gaining some control in his breathing, wincing a bit as Kurt pulled out of him Blaine turned to face him. "So, should I even ask what made you tackle me when I got home?"

Kurt smiled a bit, "Oh, you know just my Neanderthal interns again. They made a huge calculation error and we had to re-order a whole truck load of fabric for my designs," Kurt said calmly.

"I see your anger had dissipated." Blaine said smirking.

"Well I have you to thank for that," Kurt said chuckling, "I am however going to fire those two bitches who can't to basic math though."

"Aww, then how am I going to get fucked till I see stars without you being angry?" Blaine pouted.

"Oh, don't you worry. I can still fuck you hard enough for you to see so many stars you black out." Kurt retorted.

A thrill shot up Blaine, "Ooh, I can't wait."

Kurt laughed, nudging Blaine. He kissed him sweetly. They stayed like that content in each other's arms.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Blaine."


End file.
